Comforting Hearts
by PurificationArrow
Summary: A oneshot for AlexisxZane [AsukaxRyou]. What happens between Alexis and Zane after Jaden beats Nightshroude? At a critical time for her, who will comfort her confused and lonely heart? ONESHOT


**Comforting Hearts, since there are so little ZanexAlexis stories, I think I'm obliged to make one. I mean, I have nothing at all against Jaden, but a JadenxAlexis pairing is way too common. (A/N: I don't remember the duel between Jaden and Nightshroude, so it's going to be after Jaden wins) One-shot. **

**

* * *

**

**Alexis's P.O.V. **

Nightshroude's lifepoints dropped to zero, and the monsters covering the field disappeared.

Jaden fell forward out of pain and exhaustion, worry filled my body, and I rushed over to him. But before I could check to see if he was alright, a ring of light surrounded us both, and the last thing I saw before my vision went blurry was Nightshroude, lying on the ground.

-----

What seemed like hours later, I groaned and opened my eyes.

My head throbbed with pain, and I saw Syrus and Chumley rushing over to Jaden, I shook off my dizziness and ran to the Slifer's side. Kneeling next to his body I grabbed the arm with the duel disk attached to it and pressed two fingers against his veins to check for a pulse. I sighed when I found one and looked at Syrus who was near crying, "Jaden, Jaden don't do this to us!"

I sighed and lay Jaden's arm back down at his side, his face was smudged with cuts and ash, and he remained unconscious. "He's alright Syrus. Tired maybe, but who could blame him?" I whispered comfortingly to the young Truesdale.

Something next to Jaden hand caught my eye, "Which is more than I can say for Nightshroude..." I finished as a drawing of a mask and chains appeared on the duel monsters card.

Rapid footsteps approached us, and I turned to see Bastion, Chazz, and Zane running towards us. They all stopped next to Jaden, "What happened?" Chazz asked, Syrus looked at Chazz, "He dueled a Shadow Rider."

"Did he win?" The Princeton inquired, Chumley nodded, "Yeah, it was a licious (sp?) battle. There was talk of lava, dragons, and some French fries."

While Chumley rambled on about French fries and food, and how "licious" the battle was, I noticed Nightshroude laying face-down some distance away. My brain was screaming for me to go no where near him, but my heart said otherwise. I couldn't get what Nightshroude had said earlier out of my mind, "I know you..." I didn't know how, but something told me to see who Nightshroude really was.

I approached the unconscious Shadow Riders and knelt next to him while everyone looked at the damage inflicted on Jaden.

Carefully, I turned him a little more onto his shoulder so I might be able to see his face. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and they surveyed me, filled with remembrance and love. The eyes were familiar,

_I-it couldn't be, its--_

"Alexis?" A tired and weary voice murmured, before he faded away again. My heart felt like it had been gripped by ice, "This-this can't be!" I exclaimed to myself.

_My brother, Atticus Rhodes. I found him again, after so long, I found him._

I turned him onto his back and pulled him forward into my warm embrace, tears streamed down my cheeks and onto his black coat and cape. Quiet footsteps sounded behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Alexis?" I could identify Zane's low voice anywhere.

Finally I broke away from my brother, quickly wiping my tears, "I-it's him Zane! He-he's back, he's finally back! After all this time, he's back." The last part I whispered, and Zane's eyebrows furrowed, "Whose back Alexis?" He asked.

Hesitantly I broke away from Atticus, "Look at his face Zane. It's him, it's my brother!"

Just as Zane's blue eyes connected with my brother's face, they widened, and tears started streaming down my cheeks again. Zane let out a startled gasp, and knelt next to his old friend.

Bastion, Chazz, Syrus and Chumley approached, their eyes set with pity. Jaden was on Chumley's back, still out. I gazed at my brother's face still, and in the corner of my eye, the sun started coming up in the east. I wrapped my arms around my brother once more and let the salty tears fall onto the dirt, I was trembling in sadness, and happiness at my long lost brother's return.

I felt a warm hand on my bare shoulder; I looked at Zane, who was looking at me with sincere pity in his eyes.

He looked at the rising sun, "The sun might be rising today. But night will fall soon, and we must be ready." He stated, with that, he grabbed his friend under the shoulders and hoisted him up on his feet.

I jumped up and slung one of Atticus's arms over my shoulder, and Zane did the same.

Everyone else had already gone down to the hospital to get Jaden to the nurse, and it was time for Atticus to get there as well. Together, Zane and I carefully proceeded down the volcano side, supporting my brother.

Finally after a half-hour, we arrived in the hospital; Jaden was sitting in a bed with a bandage on his cheek, and blankets covering him.

I panted hard, and the nurse rushed over. "Oh my, who is this?" I bit my lip and whispered, "He's my brother." She nodded, and pointed to an empty cot for Atticus to lie down in. Zane and I rested him on the bed, and lovingly I pulled the covers over him.

The nurse walked over to him with a mask, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave while I take care of these two."

Reluctantly, everyone left the room, and I gave my brother one last sad look before the electronic door closed. Everyone had stationed themselves somewhere near the door, and Zane was already leaning on the wall next to the door.

I backed away from where everyone was, and retreated down the hallways, careful not to make any noise so I could be left alone.

At last I reached the outdoors and ran to the lighthouse with tears falling down my cheeks once more; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the heavy flow. The lighthouse loomed overhead, and I ran to the far side of it, away from view.

I curled my legs up against my body, and nestled my head in my arms that were holding my legs.

Sobs wracked my body, and not even the thought of my brother being back, and Jaden being safe could cheer me.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

I jumped at the sudden voice, and through blurred vision, I could make out a tall form, clad in blue. _Zane_ my tired mind told me. "I j-just want to be left alone." I stuttered through tears.

He nodded and sat down next to me, "Sure."

I turned my head away from him, "You're supposed to go." I hinted. He shrugged, "I know." Through tears, I looked at him, and managed a smile. "How did my brother join the league with the Shadow Riders? Did someone make him, or did he just join by...himself." The last thought terrified me, "My brother would never... I'm sure, but..." I couldn't finish, and wiped tears from my eyes.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I looked at Zane.

"Atticus wouldn't join the Shadow Riders, I know that much. Knowing that you were coming to Duel Academy this year, he wouldn't have gone somewhere else just before dueling tests started." My heart warmed, his words were the only comfort I had felt in a while.

I became aware of the hand still touching my shoulder, a light sheet of blush rose on my cheeks, and I tilted my head away.

"Maybe..." I murmured, facing away. "But, how could he have become a Shadow Rider? How did he just disappear without anyone noticing for a while? Where did he get that Shadow Charm? Where--" I stopped abruptly when Zane put his hands on my shoulders and turned my body to face him. He stared into my golden eyes, calming me down, and stopping the stream of questions I have half muttering to myself and him.

Finally as soon as I began to breathe normally again, he released me and faced the water again. "Alexis, calm down. For the moment, we don't have any of the answers to your questions, but we'll find out." His voice was lined with certainty.

A smile graced my lips, "I guess so, but right now, because of him, Jaden almost lost the match, and the first Spirit Key. Also, he injured Jaden badly, forcing Jaden to fight back."

For a moment, neither of us said a thing, "Alexis, you know in your heart that none of that was really Atticus's fault. Jaden will be fine, and Atticus will be fine." The confidence in his voice warmed my heart, and gave me courage.

I looked at the older Truesdale sibling, "Thanks Zane." I said gratefully. Although his face was hidden by the darkness of the shadow from the lighthouse, I saw a smile playing on his face. Zane and I were silent, enjoying the lulling sound of waves crashing upon the sea cliffs. I took in a breath of air quickly, but quietly, when I realized that, had Zane not been there to calm and comfort me, I would have blamed everything on my brother.

_Zane, thank you so much._

I thought to myself as I let a small barely noticeable chuckle. Zane looked at me with mild confusion, "Is there something funny that I should know about, Lexi?" He asked, putting a pause before my nickname, rarely used by him and Atticus.

Meeting his gaze, I locked my golden eyes with his calm, thin blue ones. "Not really, just that I realized just now that if you hadn't been there to talk to me, I would have pinned this all on my brother. So, thank you, again." The last part I spoke so quietly, that even I could barely hear myself. Although I was looking away, I felt my face grow hot as I knew that Zane's eyes were on me, examining me.

For the third time, there was a silence, but not an awkward one. It was one of understanding, with no words spoken, a gentle moment between us. Something that happened only at critical times.

"Lexi, while your brother is unconsious, I'll do everything that I can to protect you." I heard him speak, and I looked at Zane with wide eyes. I battled blush, willing it to stay off of my features, only letting tints of red creep over.

He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that he was indeed speaking the truth, and he would do everything in his power to keep me safe.

Had someone else said that, I would feel a twinge of annoyance, and snap back. But this time I felt nothing, nothing but a warm lulling sensation in the pit of my heart. My expression grew happy and gentle.

I looked up, startled when the warmth of the sun vanished from my peach colored bare legs. The sun had been covered by grey clouds, not rain clouds, but ones that reeked of ominous evil. I felt a chill spark through my entire body, covering my arms; I looked down and thought to myself.

_What was that? Something happened just now, and I don't like it one bit. What was it, was it another Shadow Rider? Already?_

Deep inside I began to panic, and a shiver racked my thin frame, when I felt something warm drape over my shoulders. I broke out of my revere and looked at my shoulders which were now covered with a large blue blazer.

Then, looking at Zane, I saw that he only had on his tight turtleneck.

I smiled, and carefully leaned my head down on his shoulder, which startled him, but he did not push me away. I freely let the pent-up blush cross my face, turning it almost completely red.

Remembering his words, I closed my eyes and smiled.

**_I'll do everything that I can to protect you..._ **

Zane had indeed said that, and I was grateful to him. I felt humor force me to laugh, Zane craned his neck down and looked me in the eyes once I opened them. "Now what's funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled, closing my eyes and smiling widely.

"Nothing, just that if it ever comes to that, I'll protect you too Zane." A smile marked my face permanently while I looked at him. A true rare smile let itself rest on his face, making his handsome features even more so.

I rested my head against his shoulder again, and closed my eyes, feeling his body warmth and even breathing. Then, an arm placed itself over my covered shoulders, and held itself there.

_Zane, thank you for always being there for me. For helping me when I needed it most, you're like a brother to me. No, more than a brother, much more special. And for that I thank you Zane. Thank you, for comforting my heart..._

_

* * *

_

_**Hooray! Yeah, there was a bit of fluff at the end in Alexis's thoughts. I don't think that a kiss was really necessary, cause well, that's just not in Alexis and Zane's characters. So I think that was enough. Hope you liked my (surprisingly) 1st one-shot! **_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
